pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Fat Cupid
Fat Cupid is a holiday-themed rival god who has made appearances in Pocket God Facebook as the challenger of two worldwide global challenges and a god power in the store. He was automatically summoned when the player logs on to their Pocket God account. His first challenge began with Facebook Ep. 3: The Birds as a Valentine's Day event on February 11, 2011. Fat Cupid challenged the Pocket God Facebook community again on February 10th, 2012 for Facebook Ep. 13: Happy Valentine's Slay in a challenge known as The Love Archer. So far, Fat Cupid has had more roles than any other rival god/global challenge and is a central part of both the Valentine's Day events that Pocket God on Facebook has witnessed. Appearance Fat Cupid resembles a sumo Pygmy who has long blonde hair and wings. Last, in some instances, he carries around a lily pad type leaf folded to look like a heart with a pink flower.Sometime he will be black Biography "Fat Cupid" Global Challenge While Fat Cupid is considered to be a Rival God, he was unlike all the other rival gods because everyone who signed on to Pocket God was challenged by him and had to opportunity to try and defeat him; that is to say, everyone who played chipped in to beat Fat Cupid. When encountered, his quote was, Cupid is all about tough love. So let's show him tough love, 'Pocket God' style! The player (and every other player in the world who signed on during the challenge) had to sacrifice 100,000 friends in time for Valentine's Day to be rewarded a share of 400,000 experience points, 8,000,000 sacrifice points, and a Fat Cupid idol. Screen shot 2011-02-12 at 12.07.28 PM.png|Fat Cupid's challenge Valentinesday.png|Another message advertising the Fat Cupid challenge cupidicon.jpg|Fat Cupid's icon Defeat The Fat Cupid Idol, given when the god was defeated, gives slightly more Grace Requests than normal. The idol is silver and has a white gem in the middle of it's belly which glows red when activated. When he was defeated, the pop-up announced, The verdict is out: Pocket God players are the greatest lovers in the world. Cupiddeflated.png|The victory screen for Fat Cupid Cupididol.png|Fat Cupid's idol God Power In Facebook Ep. 13: Happy Valentine's Slay, Fat Cupid was released to be bought in the store as a God Power for 5 Sacrifice Coins. Activating the Fat Cupid power will bring up a slightly-altered version of the god Fat Cupid (though still retaining the same basic image as seen in the global challenge for Facebook Ep. 3: The Birds talked about above) to appear atop a cloud in the top right hand corner of the screen. A new feature of cupid is that he has a golden bow that fires heart-tipped arrows. costoffatcupid.png|Fat Cupid available for 5 Sacrifice Coins thestorefatcupid.png|Fat Cupid as a God Power in the store Love Arrows The player can aim the arrows of Fat Cupid with their mouse, and the release to let the arrows fly, hit pygmies, and then cause them to fall in love. Acting like a Drunken Pygmy, the Pygmies will have hearts above them and, when they make contact with non-in love pygmies, the intoxicated pygmy will kiss the other, regardless of pygmy gender. The kissed pygmy looks stunned for a moment, and then goes back to its business. If the avatar is struck by an arrow, it will behave just like a pygmy would, but once it kisses a pygmy, the pygmy's head will swell, the sound of a racing heart will play, the pygmy's hands hold his face and instead of pupils, pink lovehearts. Then he/she will explode in red and pink confetti, and a see-through loveheart will fade. Any pygmy in this confetti will immediately become lovestruck. If the pygmy is wewaring the fruit customization the headpiece will levitate above the pygmy. letflyarrow.png arrowhit.png|The arrow going to hit a Pygmy while two others kiss behind him pygmieslove.png|Two pygmies shot by Fat Cupid's arrow kissing1.png|Two Pygmies kissing Struck by Lightning will cause his arrows to become more pain-inflicting for Pygmies]] If struck by Lightning, Fat Cupid will take a more dangerous side. Becoming angry, his arrow will become black, and if fired at Pygmies it will blast them into ashes. If this arrow is fired at the Dodo Bird, the bird will become a Cooked Dodo Bird. If a certain amount of these blasting arrows are used, the arrow will become a stick of dynamite that will destroy pygmies. After this is used, Fat Cupid will go back to his normal love-arrow shooting ways. blastcupid.png|Black-heart tipped arrow disintigrate.png|A Pygmy struck by one of Cupid's deadly arrows dodozap.png|A Dodo Bird struck by one of Cupid's deadly arrows dynamitecupid.png|Dynamite stick arrow dyamiteblowup.png|Pygmies being struck by dynamite dododynamite.png|A Dodo Bird being hit by the dynamite "The Love Archer" Global Challenge In the same episode where he was made a God Power, Fat Cupid challenged the Facebook community to a global event known as The Love Archer. To complete the challenge, players must shoot Pygmies with love arrows from cupid when these said Pygmies asks for it in a Thought Bubble, that is, the goal of the challenge is to answer all love arrow grace requests. Players around the world must answer 100,000 love arrow requests. If they do all players will share 500,000 Experience and 5,000,000 Sacrifice Coins. Glitches A glitch in the game, if the player turns a rival god into an idol while Fat Cupid is the present idol, in the little boxes that inform the player about the idol in the bottom right of the screen, it shows that Fat Cupid's idol is still active and the player gets added experience when doing a certain sacrifice. If the player has Fat Cupid active when creating a Hurricane, the player can occasionally shoot one of his arrows into the Hurricane. If the arrow strikes a pygmy, the pygmy will fall to the water while being "love-drunk". The pygmy will now be standing on the water while going through the effects of being shot by a love arrow. Even after the effects wear off, the pygmy will continue to stand on the water. To stop this, you can refresh, flick the pygmy into the water, or drag the pygmy. Trivia *He is the first global challenge of the game, that is, he is the first god that every player in the world fought together. *He is the first god that required sacrifices of the pygmy avatars of the player's friends instead of actual pygmies. *He is the second pygmy-based rival god to have a different hair color than normal pygmies (the first was Zeus). *Until March 10, 2010, Fat Cupid was the only holiday challenge in the game. *Fat Cupid is the only god to challenge the community on two occasions, once for February 2011 with the challenge known as Fat Cupid and the other, for February 2012, known as The Love Archer. *Pygmes can be Gay/Lesbian due to the arrows effect. Screen shot 2011-02-12 at 12.07.17 PM.png|Another image of Fat Cupid Category:Global Challenges Category:Idols